tdmw_island_s1fandomcom-20200214-history
TDMW: Island (S1E4) - "Along The Campsite"
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island: My Way! The Bros talked about Heather sabotaging. Tyler asked Lindsay out and Geoff made out with Bridgette. Ew. Then, the challenge happened and Heather sabotaged Harold, which caused him to take the Ride Of Shame. What will happen next? Find out now on Total Drama Island: My Way! *Guys cabin* Justin: My face still hurts from that challenge... DJ: Stop whining! It'll go away. Justin: And what would you know about it, David Jonas? DJ: Sheesh, chill. And don't call me by my real name. Justin: Yeah, whatever, i'm out. (CONF.) Justin: Good thing i decided to become an antagonist so i can take all those losers down. Cody: Um, Noah, can i have you for a sec? Noah: Yeah, wassup? Cody: Well we managed to get Eva and Duncan out. But Justin seems to be final boss. Noah: Yeah. If we want him out, we need to work hard. Cody: Yeah. Say, wanna be in a final two deal? Noah: Sure, why not. Cody: Okay, see you then. *Mess Hall* Chef: Here's your breakfast Izzy: Yes! I want ketchup on it. Gwen: Izzy. It's oatmeal. Izzy: Yeah, so? I put ketchup on everything. Gwen: Okay. *Gwen finds a seat, Trent comes in* Trent: Mind if i come? Gwen: Sure *blushes* Trent: So, about that night, i really got to know of you. And turns out we have lots of things in common. Gwen: Uh, Trent? Trent: Yeah? Gwen: Can i tell you something? Trent: Sure, i'm all yours. Gwen: Ever since that night, i felt a connection between us, and i think it's safe to say that i'm into you, Trent. Trent: Wow, i'm...wow. Gwen: What is it? Trent: The truth is...i could say the same to you. Gwen: Wow, so are we like a thing now? Trent: Yeah, we can say that. Gwen: Oh, i like you so much! *hugs Trent* (CONF.) Trent: Yup, i knew she was the one. (CONF.) Gwen: Trent is just so handsome and gentle, i might be the happiest teenager ever. Justin: Hum...who to take out... Katie: Justin, what is the matter? Justin: What do you mean? Katie: Like why are you so out of order lately? Justin: What? Katie: Look, if you don't change, it might as well break up with you, ok? *sobs* Justin: Weird... (CONF.) Justin: Girls are so complicated. Cody: Guys, alliance meeting! Heather: I gotta be sneaky. Noah, Cody, Geoff, Owen and Tyler in alliance. They must know about me. (CONF.) Heather: Since i told Tyler about Duncan "costing" them the challenge, he must have told them. I need to take of them down. They'll target me later. Chris (in speaker) Contestants, time for your fourth challenge! Chris: Today's challenge is survival! You'll have to stay in the woods till the morning, so find your food and your shelter, heh heh. *Killer Bass* Courtney: Alright, guys. We got this. Who is good for the food. Geoff and Katie: We will go for food. Courtney: Okay then. So Justin, Tyler, Lindsay and i will build the shelter. DJ and Owen: What about us? Courtney: You do one of your choice. Owen: I'll go for the food. DJ: I'll build the shelter *Screaming Gophers* Gwen: So how are we going to do this? Heather: Good thing i brought this and that! Lindsay: You got a tent and some food? Haha. Bridgette: How did you know? Heather: I just do. Anyway, gotta find some extra stuff. Gwen: Okay, guess we'll mount the tent. (CONF.) Gwen: There's something about Heather that doesn't feel right. Owen: Doo doo doo... Heather: Hey, Owen? Owen: Yeah haha. Heather: I heard there was a hole stack of food down there. Spoiler, it's delicious. You gotta dig if you wanna find it. Owen: Stack of food, here i come! Heather: Hehe. (CONF.) Heather: I know i keep saying this game really is easy. *Killer Bass, nighttime* Geoff: Nice shelter you guys built. Courtney: Yeah, let's get sleeping before it's too late. *Morning* Heather: Guys, let's get running. Courtney: No time guys! To the camp! Bass: *Huff Puff* We're here! Chris: Nice, but it looks like you are missing a member. Tyler: Wait, where's Owen? DJ: Now that i think about it, i didn't see him for the whole night! Gophers: We are here! Gwen: Oh no! We came too late! Chris: Well since the other team is missing a member, i guess you guys win! Gophers: Yeah, woohoo! Bass: Gosh darnit! Owen: I'm here...there was no stack of food. Chris: Well, your team lost, thanks to you. (CONF.) Noah: I'm pretty Heather or Justin has something to do with it. *Bro Squad* Noah: So what happened Owen? Owen: Someone told me there was a stack of food in the ground, so i didn't want to miss out. Noah: Well, um do your know the person's name. Owen: Uh, i think it was...Heather! Yeah, Heather. Tyler: Remember what i told guys about her? Noah: Wow. But first, we need to know if she is truly malicious. Then, we can take her over. Now, let's get enough votes to get our buddy here safe. *Elimination* Chris: Welcome Bass to your third elimination ceremony. Not a good team, isn't it? Courtney: Very funny, Chris. Chris: Anyways, marshmallows go to DJ, Geoff, Courtney, Katie, Lindsay and Tyler. Owen, Justin, one of you is going home. Last one goes to... Justin! Sorry Owen, you are out big guy. Owen: Man, i wish could have more time! Well, good luck everyone. Chris: Owen, the Ride Of Shame awaits. *Owen leaves* 16th - Owen That does it for the episode! Tune in next time on Total Drama Island: My Way!